battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
King of Freedom
King of Freedom '''is the fourth stage in Capone's Jail. Battleground *The battle starts with a Camelle that advances to your base, nothing else will spawn after him. *When the enemy base takes any amount of damage (99%), 5 Doge Darks and 5 Gabriels will spawn along with a Master A. *When the base is down to 97%, 5 more Gabriels and a 2nd Master A. will spawn. *When the base is down to 95%, 5 Doge Darks will spawn. *When the base is down to 92%, a 3rd Master A. will spawn. *When the base is down to 91%, 5 Doge Darks will spawn. *At 90% and 50% health, the enemy will spawn the 4th and 5th Master A., respectively Strategies Strategy 1 *Unknown Cat will pretty much guarantee a victory, as long as you have Crazed Wall Cat and Eraser Cat. The tricky bit is that when you attack the base, they summon 6 Gabriels and 6 Doge Dark, followed by 3 Master A's (5x HP and 5x DMG). The Doges run so fast that they are able to go through your defenses as they are knocked back, killing any semi-long ranged cats. Unknown Cat will kill them easily, and the Master As will simply be knocked behind their base. Strategy 2 This level may seem extrememly challenging, but with the proper strategy, you can beat it easily. The main challenge of this level is when 3 Master A's stack up. The goal of this strategy is to manipulate everything in just a way that that does not happen. *Begin the battle. When Camelle comes out, only use Island Cat. They are single target, and have ok damage. NEVER have more than 2 island cats at once. Once you kill the Camelle, proceed: *It helps to have one Island Cat for this part. The Island Cat should damage the base enough that the Doges will come out, but not Master A. The Doges will wreck your Island Cat. Let them get near your base, then summon Bahamut. (He has little use in this battle). Bahamut will demolish the Doges in just one attack. *After killing the doges, use Crazed Giraffe to hit the base quickly. If Bahamut hits the base, he may hurt it enough that two Master As will spawn. While Crazed Giraffe is hitting th base, spam Crazed Wall and Macho. Once the base is hurt, Master A will spawn with a group of Doge Darks. Let them kill Crazed Giraffe, and they should keep going. The Doges will reach your meatshields, and Bahamut will kill them. *Bahamut and your remaining meatshields will reach Master A. Bahamut should not be able to hit him even once. He will kill your cats and proceed to your base. Let him get close, then spawn Jamiera and Crazed Titan. DO NOT let them hit the base before Master A is dead. If they get close to the base, and Master A kills them, let Master A get close to your base again. Once the first Master A dies, proceed to hit the base with Crazed Giraffe, so the Titans don't. *Master A will spawn again. Let him kill Crazed Giraffe. The Titans will attack Master A. Use the same strategy for this one. Once he dies, damage the base with Crazed Giraffe again. *Once the third Master A dies, spawn King Dragon and spam your meatshields. If you have Crazed Dragon, use him too. The meatshield are a fail-safe. During the base-hitting time, one or two more Master As will spawn. If that happens, the meatshields will keep them behind the base, while the dragons will finish the base off. Strategy 3 *Stall Camelle with a few meatshields. Then spawn Awakened Bahamut. After Camelle dies, upgrade your wallet and prepare for the Doge Darks and Gabriels. *After all the peons die, Awakened Bahamut will be able to land a few hits on the Master A's before dying. Then stall the Master A's with a few meatshields while waiting for Awakened Bahamut. *If Awakened Bahamut could hit all the Master A's at once, it's most likely that Awakened Bahamut will kill them all now. Destroy the base and proceed to victory. Strategy 4 '''Line Up: * Mohawk Cat, Eraser Cat, Paris Cat, Awakened Bahamut Catand Aphrodite (or any other Uber with long distance attacks, such as Ganesha or Mighty Kat-A-Pult) *Begin the battle, stall Camelle using the 2 meatshields. Save up money to spawn Aphrodite, when the Camelle dies, start spawning Paris Cat to deal with the upcoming Doges. *When the base takes damage, it will spawn Doges and Master As, and if the stack of Paris Cats is enough, they can kill all Doges. Aphrodite's attack will knock back all Master As. Spawn Awakened Bahamut during this time, with his fast attack rate and easily knocked back by Master As behind the base. He will do high damage to the Enemy Base and destroy it quickly. strategy 5 (if you don't have Crazed Titan and Jamiera) Note: You will need Holy Valkyrie. She can deal most of the damage. You will also need island, crazed whale (level 12 at least) and dragon (20+4 is the minimum). Start by sending ot light crazed wall spam. After that, start spawning islands and a few crazed whales. After camelle dies, you need to have island and crazed whale on screen. Spawn bahamut when the gabriels and doge darks get close. Hit the base some more, and master A. spawns. Start spawning meatshields sometimes, but the main damagers are Dragon, C. Whale and Island. Once 1 master A. dies, get near the base and make him get close. When a master A. is knocked back, lure him near the base so you don't trigger the 2nd master A., and in worse cases, 3! Repeat this until all master A's are dead. Ms. sign may spawn, but dont worry, as there is no "time enemy", like Assassin Bear. Strategy 6: 4 meatshields, Hacker cat/Cyberpunk (or any uber long distance cat), Crazed Island or Island, Paris/Drama/ Crazed Ufo or any decent AOE attacker, (Awakened Bahamut or Dark Emperor Catdam optional) This is how I beat this level all the way up to 3 stars. I used 4 meatshields (crazed macho, crazed wall, mohawk, Jiangshi. *if you dont have Jiangshi, wall/eraser works too* Ramen cat can also help if he is hypermaxed as he can manage to stall the Master A's decently enough and will help with the gabriels. Anyways when the level starts, just spawn Crazed Islands (or Island if you dont have Crazed island or your regular island is above level 40.) 1 at a time until Camelle dies. It helps to have cat cannon ready for when Camelle dies because the Boss wave when you hit the base knocks all your cats back, and the doges run really fast an can kill you quite easily. Once Camelle dies start spamming your meatshields and use whatever AOE units you brought to kill the doges. I used Paris & drama. As soon as the base is hit fire the Cat cannon so it hits the doges as soon as they come out enabling your cats to stabilize and not get killed immediately. Once you have the doges killed or atleast under control send out your Hacker/Cyberpunk or whatever uber long distance cat you brought and keep spamming meatshields. At this point the Master A's are all going to come out. Make sure you keep your meatshield game strong or they're gunna push and kill your Long Distance cat which you need for this to work. The plan is to keep the Master A's pinned close enough to the base so your ULD cat can keep hitting the base until it eventually dies. I brought Immortal Keiji as an uber because he resists the black doges and can tank a few hits from the Master A's and get a hit off on the base. I also brought A Bahamut who managed to get a hit on the base before dying (Results may vary if yours isnt level 30.. even then no promises he'll hit the base lol) And thats it. Keep the Master A's pinned with meatshields an let your ULD cat take out the base. Walkthrough Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chaplegend/s19.html Category:Legend Story Levels Category:Sub-chapter 19 Levels